The Awe of Having A Family
by gawilliams
Summary: Bones talks to Max after the birth of her first Grandchild.  Part of the Deep Regrets universe.


_I think I'll let this one speak for itself. I hope that the Deep Regrets stories continue to keep you entertained as much as they have me in writing them. Happy Holidays. Gregg._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

Bones was not one to get terribly sentimental about things, but today she was totally awestruck. Not so much at the events, but at the emotional depths of her feelings. The last time she had felt like this was when her first child, Emily, had been born nine years before. Today she and Booth had had their first grandchild born. Parker's young wife had given birth that afternoon to a beautiful baby girl that had been named Joy. The reality of it all had slammed into her mind, and emotions when the name had been told to them. Parker knew full well what her own true name had been, and his giving that to his firstborn was a gift that she had a difficult time fathoming.

"It's been a great day, hasn't it, Tempe?" her own Father, Max Keenan said as he took a seat on the large stone surface that overlooked the pond on her and Booth's property.

"I didn't think it would affect me so much," Bones admitted as she leaned into her Father, who had placed his arm over her shoulder.

"The birth of a beautiful baby always has a massive effect, Tempe, but when it's family, its all the more special," Max told her. "Your Mother was just as affected when you were born."

"And when Russ was born?" she asked.

Max chuckled. "Honestly? We were more scared about screwing up than anything else when he was born," he replied. "Weren't you with Emily?"

"No," she told him honestly. "All I had to do was look at Parker and I knew it would be alright with Booth by my side as her Father."

She thought of the look on Booth's face when he held their daughter for the first time, and it brought a small tear to her eye. He'd been so awestruck, and humbled that day. She had been so happy that she had been able to give him a second chance at being a parent, and this time a full time one. Booth had actually cried when Emily called him Daddy for the first time. It had been her first word. There had been a lot of firsts for Booth with Emily, and Bones could recall all of them as if they had just happened. It didn't compare to today, though, and the gift that Parker had given her.

"Why did he name her Joy?" she asked aloud. "Why not Rebecca? Or some other pretty name?"

"Because he knows that something bad kept a beautiful girl named Joy from being able to keep her name and enjoy a life that that name implies," Max told her. "He wanted to honor that little girl, and the woman named Temperance Brennan that she became. I'm very proud of you, Baby. And so is your Mother."

"I... I went to her grave this afternoon when I left the hospital and talked to her," Bones admitted. She lowered her head. "I told her she was a Great-Grandmother. I told her I wish she was here to see my Granddaughter."

Max was always astonished at the emotional growth his daughter demonstrated all the time, and he knew full well that Booth was to thank for it. He wished his late wife were here to see her daughter, and the good man she had married.

"She's seen her," Max assured her. "And she heard you, too."

"You sound like Booth," Bones chuckled in amusement.

"Why don't we head up to the house?" Max suggested. "Booth and Parker should be here shortly, and Parker mentioned Rebecca was coming over, too, with her husband, for dinner."

"That sounds like a very good idea," Bones smiled. She stilled Max when he tried to get up. "I was so angry with you for so many years," she told him. "But I'm really glad you're here. I really do love you, Dad."

Max held her close and gave her a kiss to her temple. "I love you, too, Baby Girl," he assured her. "I love you more and more every day. I'm just lucky you gave me a second chance."

"I'm the lucky one," Bones said as they began walking to the house. She wanted to talk with Parker and let him know how special he was to her. This had been a great day, and her awe at the whole episode was almost limitless.

_A/N: Just a short piece between Max and Bones on the birth of Parker's first child. I plan on doing a followup story sometime soon in which she talks with Booth about it, as well. I hope you enjoyed this one. Gregg._


End file.
